Fore Play
by bbfan
Summary: Lee comes home from an assignment across the 'pond', and gets a preview at what lies ahead for him and Amanda.


DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. I just love playing with them. No infringement  
intended.  
  
TITLE: Fore!... Play  
  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
FEEDBACK: Please  
  
SUMMERY: Lee comes back from an assignment across the 'pond', and gets a sneak preview at what lies ahead for both of them. Takes place late 1986. Thanks to Ceeg for the beta read. I couldn't do this without you.  
  
  
  
Lee pulled into the driveway and parked behind Amanda's wagoneer. He sat there for a moment, letting the scene before him play out. Her car... his car... it just seemed so... right. He smiled and got out, slowly.  
  
He was tired, extremely tired. He imagined it was a little jet lag and a lot of brain warp. This case was all data collecting and computer work. He begged Billy to let Amanda come with him, but she was needed to help with the 'spring cleaning' of his files.  
Besides the government cut back the Agency's travel expenses, so Billy had to put a clamp down on 'unnecessary' travels.  
  
He realized too late that he was standing at the French doors that led to the living room. He knew he could use the front door, but old habits were hard to give up. Besides he enjoyed sneaking around. 'It's what I do,' he thought, laughing at himself.  
  
He peered inside. A smile came to him after seeing her standing in the living room. He missed her. He missed everything about her. He looked again and noticed she was doing something, but couldn't tell what it was. Knocking on the door quietly, he smiled again when she motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Hi there," she said looking at him from across the room. Seeing the tired look on his face, she went to him. "Oh Lee, you look  
exhausted."  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say that," he said gathering her up in his embrace. She felt so good in his arms. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Amanda shuddered slightly as his breath brushed a sensitive spot behind her ear. "I missed you too." She reached up and gently touched his face and searched his eyes for a reaction.  
  
He shut his eyes and she felt him tremble under her touch. Not wanting to prolong his agony, she brought his head down so she could capture his lips. Lee's brain all but went into overdrive. He pulled her closer, losing himself in her embrace. He deepened the kiss. Everything felt... perfect.  
  
She heard a moan of disappointment rise from deep within him when she ended the kiss. She couldn't help it. That kiss was the most intense kiss they have yet shared. She knew they were both struggling with the fact that their bodies wanted more, but their brains were screaming for them to back off.  
  
He reluctantly let her go, and that was when he noticed the putter leaning against the couch.  
  
"So that's what you are up to. I could see you through the window doing something, but I couldn't figure out what it was."  
  
Amanda grabbed the putter. "I thought about joining mother and the boys for a game of Goofy Golf, but since you're here..."  
  
"No, no you go. I'm so tired that I don't think I would make for good company." He watched her as she practiced her putting. What he saw hit him like a ton of bricks. When she would stroke the ball, her little behind would wiggle. 'God doesn't she have a clue as to what she is doing to me,' he thoutht trying to remain calm, but failing miserably.  
  
He swallowed hard. "Um... Amanda... you won't win any match with a stroke like that."  
  
She looked at him. "What do you mean, 'with a stroke like that?' I'll have you know that no one has beat me yet." She made another practice putt, wiggling through the whole approach.  
  
Lee growled low under his breath. "Amanda... you have a wiggle," he choked out.  
  
"A wiggle?"  
  
"Yes, a wiggle. Here let me show you." He took the putter from her. "See you must remain still, and then... hit the ball with a gentle, yet firm stroke." He hit the ball at the empty cup she was using for a hole, and made it. He handed the putter back. "Now you try."  
  
Amanda stood over the ball and tried to do what he showed her, but right before she struck the ball, she felt herself... wiggle. She hit the ball, which missed the cup by about four inches.  
  
Lee didn't think he could stand and watch her wiggle like that without losing all control.  
  
"You're still wiggling. Here let me help you." He walked around and stood behind her. Reaching around her he put his hands on top of hers. "OK... now putt," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Amanda loved the feeling of closeness she was experiencing. She had to really concentrate on what she was doing. As she started her backswing, she felt herself wiggle.  
  
Lee just about lost it. "Amanda!" She wiggled again, enjoying this 'control' she held over him. "Amanda... we better," another wiggle. This time he felt his body react immediately, and he knew she felt it too.  
  
He released her quickly and turned from her, embarrassed for losing control like that.  
  
Amanda put the putter down and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her with passion and confusion written all over his face.  
  
She felt guily for 'teasing' him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
He put a finger to her lips. "Don't ever be sorry Amanda... ever. It's just..."  
  
She held him tight. "I know. I want it too, but Lee you know..."  
  
"Shh. Let's not talk anymore. I just want to savor this precious moment with you Amanda King... I love you so much." He then  
kissed her with all the passion he had surpressed for so long.  
  
Amanda felt the tension leave his body. They held onto one another for a while, soaking in their love for one another.  
  
After a while Lee looked at his watch. Breaking their embrace he looked at her. "It's getting late. I better get home before I fall asleep right here on your couch, and YOU have golfing date to keep.  
  
"Yea, I know...," she said disappointed that he had to go.  
  
"Hey you, come here." He gathered her up in his arms again. His chin rested on the top of her head. "We'll make it through this," he whispered, trying to convince himself as much as her.  
  
They slowly made their way to the front door. Not a word was spoken just a look from each of them professing their love for one another. He kissed her quickly and left.  
  
Amanda shut the door and leaned against it. A warm feeling came over her as she thought, 'Some day, Scarecrow... some day.'  
  
The End. 


End file.
